Word Of A Thief
by KuraKitsune
Summary: It's Pg13 for now, but it's a KagKuronue pairing and based in Feudal Japan. Hope you guys like it.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, this is my new story. And it is probably going to be a Kuronue/Kagome ficcie, because since most of you voted for a theesome on my other fiction story called Queen of Thieves. So I am going to make that one a Kag.Kur/Yoko, and this one mainly Kuronue/Kagome. So, anyway read the story. There isn't much I can say except that is it based in Feudal Japan, not in Makai. So, I hope you guys enjoy my new ficcie.

Word Of A Thief

* * *

Chapter 1 

Small Nuisances, Bigger Mysteries

Kagome was peacefully lying in her own bed that night after a long grueling week of traveling all over Feudal Japan in search of the last few Shikon no Tama shards that were scattered by her after a run in with a carrion youkai. She was laying there enjoying the comforts of home, her soft warm blankets cacooning her body and fluffy white pillows protecting her head. Kagome sighed happily and was about to drift into blissful sleep when a loud voice that sounded distinctly like a certain hanyou she knew, broke her delightful peace. She groaned and placed a pillow over her head, attempting to block out his voice and get some sleep.

But a minute later, the pillow was yanked away and Kagome was so startled she fell half way out of her bed. Without even glancing at him she screamed, "osuwari, boy!" before clawing her way back onto her bed.

She was immensely satisfied after hearing the familiar thump and grumblings from the hanyou. "Come on, Kagome, there's trouble at the village. We think its Naraku."

Kagome groaned in dismay. Of all things, she really did not want to deal with Naraku right now. "Come on Inuyasha can't you take care of it?" she mumbled closing her eyes.

"No, wench, now get up you're coming with me!" he shouted.

He began pulling Kagome's small body off her bed as she desperately tried to dig her dainty nails into her comforter. "No, Inuyasha, I'm tired and I want to sleep. I haven't slept in the past four days."

"Inuyasha, do you think it's Naraku or do you know it is?" she asked stubbornly.

Inuyasha glanced down. "Well, no, but the villagers have been reporting strange youkai hanging around. They claimed that while we were gone, two youkai asked about the jewel. It could be some more of Naraku's incarnations."

Noticing the worried tone in his voice, Kagome sighed knowing she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night either. Sitting up, she stretched her arms over her head and then glanced at the hanyou, who stood in the middle of her room, arms crossed in front of his chest. "All right, Inuyasha, I'll go. Just give me a minute to take a shower and get dressed."

"No, wench, let's go now," he demanded. Then under his breath stated, "Kikyo would never have been this lazy."

Kagome gasped at his statement before growing increasingly angry. "Kikyo? Kikyo?! I am not Kikyo! Don't you ever compare me to her again!" she yelled angrily.

For a minute Inuyasha's ears flattened by the loudness of her voice, before he just growled a, "feh!" and turned around. Sighing Kagome decided she did not want to be angry anymore and got up, hurrying into her bathroom without a second glance. She took a quick shower and then braided her long blue-black hair, leaving a wet trail down her back. She walked out to find Inuyasha gone. Shrugging, she figured he was waiting for her by the well, and went to pull on her outfit. Over the three years she'd been in the Feudal Era, she had foregone the sailor outfit after figuring out she looked like a whore, well at least to the people of the time period. So she'd had her mom go out and bye a bunch of modern Kimonos, Haoris, and Hakamas.

Her Kimono was pure black, with silver lining and a silver dragon on the back with giant silver wings which stretched from each of her shoulders. Her Obi was also silver and she carried a dagger on her left side and a silver sword with a black sheath on her right. Yes, over the years Kagome had also learned to fight with a Katana and many of weapons of choice, after running into the Sesshomaru from the future. He's been her friend and confidant during the last year and had eventually adopted her into his family as his sister.

She had told her friends none of this, not knowing how they would react. So, she never used her fighting skills, only her miko skills which had fully developed over the last three years. Sighing once again, Kagome looked in the mirror noticing she'd lost some weight, looking very thin, due to the fact that she was constantly on the go and had no chances to eat a good healthy meal.

Finally she was ready and left out her window, so as not to awaken the household. She quickly crossed over to the well the find Inuyasha impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. "Let's go wench," he said.

Just as he was jumping in the well, Kagome murmured a, "osuwari," and smirked when she saw his body plunging into the depths of the well with a startled yelp.Kagome smirked and chuckled; she was satisfied.

* * *

When she reached the other side, she stepped over the cursing Inuyasha and effortlessly jumped out of the well. She proceeded towards the village, speculating on the lastest trouble. Inuyasha had said that it might be Naraku, maybe even new incarnations. If that was the case, they could be in serious trouble. But if Inuyasha was wrong, so help her she would-. 

Kagome stopped her musing once she reached the edge of the village. It was quiet and peaceful, not a sound at all. Kagome mentally growled. "Hey, wench, what was that for?" Inuyasha demanded once he caught up with her.

"Inuyasha, osuwari, osuwari osuwari," she whispered it so he would fall but not wake up everybody. "There is nothing wrong here. You drag me out of bed in the middle of the night saying Naraku might be here, but there is nothing. No scent, no miasma, nothing."

"Erg, we-, uh, Kagome, I swear I'm not lying. I know what I felt earlier. He must have left."

Kagome just sighed disappointedly. "Inuyasha, I'm tired and since you found it necessary to drag me here, I will stay the night in the village and tomorrow I am going home to catch up with my family and school work." She walked away leaving Inuyasha in a 6 foot whole and traveled into her specially made hut. The villagers had built it for her, claiming her to be an honorary member of their town and left it for when she stayed there.

Walking in she immediately spotted Shippo laying in the middle of her bed, snoring slightly, his tail curled around his body for warmth. Kagome smiled, not even bothering to change her clothes, and slipped into bed next to her adopted son. Yes, Kagome had also adopted Shippo the demon way. She had his demon blood in her and he had part of her miko blood. His appearance didn't change, but his power sure did. Shippo's attacks were ten times stronger and he'd learned some new ones as well as improving his fox fire.

Kagome had made a significant change in her power and found out that when she wanted to, she could transform into a full-bodied kitsune. A few months ago, Kagome had found a traveling kitsune who turned out to be Shippo's aunt. She had trained both Kagome and Shippo with their powers and as a result, both were quite strong.

Kagome pulled her kit tight against her body and allowed her youkai tail to slip out from behind her spell to wrap protectively around her son. "Mama," he murmured sleepily burrowing into her soft tail. She smiled and was about to drift into sleep when a whisper behind her hut caught her attentions. From just beyond her hut and the entrance of the village, she caught the sounds of two youkai conversing about the jewel and a miko protector. She almost snorted at some of the comments and held back a chuckle when one of them pointed out the crater of Inuyasha. Well, whoever they were they were very cocky, she would give them back. At least one of them sounded sensible.

Kagome controlled her breathing very slowly and allowed herself to calm. She used her senses and found that the youkai were moving directly towards her....and the Shikon no Tama. She wasn't surprised. From their conversation she'd surmised that they were here for the jewel. As if that was a big surprise.

Kagome turned over Shippo now held behind her back in her tail. She glanced at the almost complete Shikon no Tama. And yes, it was almost finished. In a foolish attempt by Naraku, he had attempted to attack Inuyasha on his demon night not knowing that it was a set-up. Naraku barely escaped after a long battle between Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and himself. And once the sun came out, Naraku had become almost over powered. The result was Naraku fleeing accidentally losing his jewel shards. After that finding the other shards came easier as the jewel called out to each other and it wasn't long before the jewel was almost complete. Kagome knew there were only a few pieces left; two in Koug's legs, one in Kohaku's back, and Naraku had about five pieces now.

The group hadn't heard anything from Naraku in months so it was basically a waiting game. The Shikon no Tama, now stayed within her hut, protected by her own barrier which would not let any youkai, good or bad, touch it. It was placed in a Miko energy protected container no demon could break and for that Kagome was glad. The youkai coming for it, would not, could not steal it.

Kagome waited until she heard the silent footfalls tread closer and then stop directly in front of the door. She listened patiently as two voices could be heard. She almost laughed when she picked up the sounds of an argument. She pulled the blanket up over her head and slid down, only allowing her eyes to open half-way as the two figures finally made their way into the room.

* * *

"Yoko, I got a bad feeling about this," a voice came, whispering over the silence of the night. "Maybe we should go after this thing another night." 

Two figures walked slowly to the edge of a sleeping village and stopped to pear down at the silent city.

"Nonsense, Kuronue. We came for the jewel and that is what we will get. It is said to be guarded by a woman, how hard can it be to steal it from her?"

"Miko, Yoko, she's a miko. Have you forgotten that little issue?" Kuronue pointed out.

Yoko rolled his eyes. "Miko, shmiko, how hard can it be to get past one miko?"

"Famous last words," Kuronue muttered.

"What!?" Yoko hissed from his side and Kuronue held up his hands in defeat.

"So, what's our plan?" Kuronue asked sighing slightly.

"That's more like it, Kuronue. Anyway, the villagers said that the miko didn't actually live here. To be honest most of them had no idea where she lived. They only knew she wouldn't be present this night."

"So, what, you're just planning on walking right in? And how do you really know what they said was the truth? How do you know it wasn't a trap?"

"Would you quit questioning me, for Kami's sake? Kuronue, where has your head gone. At one point you would have been right there with me."

Kuronue sighed. "I am with you, Yoko. You're my best friend and partner," he stated truthfully, before smirking. "Besides I just don't want to see you get fried and purified before you find a mate."

"Oh please," Yoko snorted. "Mate? Ha, I have no need of a mate. Watch out for that hole," he commented off handedly not noticing the unconscious hanyou lying directly at the bottom.

"Oh my," Kuronue commented. "Someone should really fill that up. It could cause a nasty fall. See there is an unfortunate being," Kuronue pointed to the downed Inuyasha, not bothering to notice the smell of hanyou.

"How sad," Yoko replied, before both stepped over the hole and continued onwards. They were now directly in front of a hut where Yoko was sure housed the Shikon. He picked up the scents of two beings, a woman and child, though somehow missed the scents of youkai. Both were sleeping peacefully. Yoko made a motion for Kuronue to follow him and both slipped silently into the room.

* * *

Once they were in, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of them both. Both were extremely attractive, one looked like an elegant cross between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and was apparently a kitsune. _Curious. _Kagome struggled not to raise an eyebrow. The other one appeared to be a bat and was also attractive. He was wearing all black and had ties going around his arms. He had black wings and long black hair and on top of his head, he wore a black tattered hat. In his right hand, he was swinging an odd ruby pendant. 

Deciding to see how far they would go, she decided to have a little fun. Besides her night was already half over. Who says she couldn't liven it up a bit? She watched as they stepped in and looked around, both their eyes going directly towards the Shikon. Kagome allowed a sigh and stretched her arms above her head, closing her eyes and turning over, struggling not to laugh as they stopped in their tracks.

"Do you think she heard us?" a rough male voice asked. Yoko turned to Kuronue and scoffed.

"Ha, her, a human, hear us?"

Kagome had to cover her mouth to hold in her snort of dismay. Oh, if only they knew. Deciding to play a little bit more. She moaned and rolled back over, allowing the covers to fall away, revealing her upper body. She pulled her tail back and under the covers so they wouldn't notice. Two voices gasped.

Kuronue couldn't help but gaze at her. She was very pretty even for a human. She had long black hair that tumbled over the bed. She had dainty eyelashes and he wished for once she was awake so he could see what color her eyes were. Her arms were long and thin and her face was the face of an angel. "Wow," he breathed before he could stop himself.

"Hmm, she is pretty, I'll give her that," Yoko commented. "Now come on, you can see your girlfriend later."

Kuronue rolled his eyes and made his way over to Yoko who was examining the jewel. A moan caught both their attentions as the female on the bed began emitting small mews, like she was being pleasured. The woman now had Yoko's full attention. "Looks like your woman is dreaming of another man," he smiked to his partner.

On the bed Kagome scoffed as the other tried to deny his attraction. "Oh," she moaned again, tossing her head to the side. She froze as she felt someone come close to her. What was he doing? She began to panic before realizing she was supposed to be asleep and lay still. She was shocked when a moment later the blanket was placed snugly around her body. What was that? She didn't know thieves could be sweet. She wondered which one it was and as he walked away she opened her eyes and caught the backside of the bat demon walking away. If she could, she would have gaped. He was as attractive from the backside as he was he front. And Kagome knew she couldn't pretend anymore. Both of these youkai intrigued her. She wanted to talk to them, to find out why they wanted the jewel, and to find out why exactly the bat had tucked her in. Silently, without alerting the two youkai, she released Shippo from her tail and got up from her bed, moving directly behind the two thieves.

"So, what's up?" Kuronue asked. "Don't you have that thing yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Yoko muttered before reaching for the jewel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice rang out from behind them, startling them both, causing Yoko to swing around and knock into Kuronue. Turning around both youkai were stunned to see the woman from the bed, apparently fully awake. They were both shocked at what happened next.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Please please please read and review. It would mean so much to me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter. And watch out for the next chapter of Queen of Thieves. 

Ja ne

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	2. Because You Were The First

Hey, guys this is the second chapter of my new story. I decided to post two chapters at once because of how much I started to write on it. So, without further adieu, I bring you my second chappie. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on the first chapter, but I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Because You Were Thie First

The woman in front of them burst out laughing, collapsing on her bed as the two youkai who stood in shocked silence. They stood in stunned silence, then confused silence, then relieved silence, and then slightly annoyed silence as the woman continued to laugh....at them.

"Silence, onna," Yoko demanded after his patience wore thin. "Who are you? How dare you laugh at us?"

The woman stood up a moment later, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm so-sorry," she stammered still laughing slightly. "It's just that you two looked so stunned. Boy for two thieves, you should be more aware of your surroundings."

Kuronue began to see the humor in this and released a breath he was holding. "We're very sorry for disrupting your sleep. We only came for the jewel."

He gasped as the woman caught his gaze and now knew for certain her eyes were her best feature. They were twin pools of grey-green, which twinkled in amusement. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

"I'm Kuronue," he said, feeling oddly intrigued by her. "And he's Yoko Kurama my partner."

"Woman, are you not afraid?" Yoko interrupted their staring contest and had to hold back his own gasp as her eyes swung to meet his.

"Afraid of you two? Don't make me laugh," she scoffed looking at her nails in disinterst. "Do you know how many youkai have attempted to steal the jewel from me? Believe me if I wanted to I could have purified you the moment you walked in my hut."

"When why didn't you?" Kuronue asked suspiciously.

"Hm, oh I don't know," Kagome shrugged. "I suppose I was curious. I've never actually had any thieves as bold as you two before. Or creative I guess."

"How so?" Yoko asked, fully becoming quite intrigued now.

"Well, most youkai when they come for the jewel just burst right in and demand I hand it over." Kagome's eyes narrowed. "But they are all weak demons who only want the jewel to intensify what little powers they have. You two however," she stopped her musings to gaze intensely at the partners. "You two were the first I've allowed to get close to the jewel. For some reason, you don't seem to want it for power, as I can feel that both of you are quite powerful already."

"Well, that's true, I guess," Kuronue stated.

"You're right," Yoko agreed. "We may be thieves and we may be greedy, but we also enjoy the thrill of a good hunt."

"Honesty; that's a good thing. And that is precisely why I allowed you in here," Kagome said. "However, that being said, had you actually reached for the jewel you would have been purified in an instant."

Both demons stiffened. "And why is that?" Yoko asked.

Kagome smirked slightly and made her way in between the two demons. "It is my shield. I got so tired of being attacked for this cursed thing, that I placed a barrier around it that would only allow me to pick it up." Both demons moved out of the way as she stepped up and reached for the jewel, picking it up and fingering it slightly. "Watch this," she stated, just as another lower class demon burst into her hut.

"Give me the jewel, wench," it cried.

"Okay," Kagome tossed him the jewel much to Yoko and Kuronue's dismay.

"What did you do that for, woman?!" Yoko demanded right before the oni disappeared in a burst of pink light. The jewel fell from the air and bounced harmlessly against the ground before rolling to stop at Kagome's feet.

"See," she pointed and both youkai gulped before moving back.

"Mamma," a small voice murmured, causing all three to stiffen. Kagome smiled and turned her back on the two before heading towards her son.

Kagome picked him up in her arms, as Shippo yawned, his little dainty teeth poking out. "Momma, what's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing, baby, go back to sleep okay. I'll explain in the morning," she whispered kissing him lovingly on top of his head.

She turned around still holding Shippo protectively to her front, his little nails digging into her neck. "Onna, why do you have a kitsune kit?" Yoko asked, growling slightly.

"He's my son," she answered simply drawingsome raised eyebrows. "Next question."

"What is your name and why do you carry the Shikon no Tama," Kuronue asked quietly.

"I am Kagome, a miko, and to answer your question I was born with the jewel inside my body," she answered.

"Born with it?" Both youkai asked at the same time.

Kagome was about to explain, before she let out a tired yawn. "Listen, I would love to talk to you two again and explain a few things but for now I'm very tired as I was dragged out of bed by a stubborn hanyou. If you would like, you may stay with me in my hut as the villagers would no doubt be frightened of your appearance. Or you can leave, it's your choice, but I'm going to sleep."

Kagome slipped back into her bed with Shippo and was about to drift to sleep when she caught Kuronue's whispered question. "Onna, why would you trust us? Two thieves who attempted to steal a jewel born from your flesh?" he asked softly.

Kagome's eyes opened momentarily before pinning him with an amused stare. "Because you two were the first," she whispered before falling dead asleep.

For a long moment Kuronue and Yoko sat in stunned silence wondering what she meant. And then both without even bothering to talk it out, they decided to stay with Kagome that night.

* * *

When Kagome woke up that morning it took her a moment to realize why there were two unknown youkai sleeping in her vicinity. Upon remembering about the night before, Kagome relaxed and got up out of bed and went to find Nightfire, leaving Shippo in the hut with the demons. Shippo woke sensing his mother was here and immediately spotted the two demons sleeping peacefully on either side of the hut. 

Knowing that Kagome must have known them to let them stay with her, Shippo wasn't worried and simply walked over to the silver-haired one. His eyes widened, he was a silver kitune. The youkai on the ground groaned before blearily opening his eyes to find a face two inches from his own.

"Who are you?" the kid asked drawing away. "What are you doing here?"

The silver stood up and rubbed his neck before striding across the hut and kicking Kuronue lightly in the ribs, not even bothering to answer the young kitsune. "Hey, aren't you going to answer me? Do you know my mother?"

Kuronue sat up and stared at the red kitsune. "We met your mother last night, kid," he responded roughly.

Shippo's eyes narrowed. "Then why are you here?" He demanded.

"Hey, kit, we were invited okay," Yoko replied, growling slightly.

"Hey, wait, I know who you are," Shippo suddenly cried stopping his interrogation. "You're Yoko Kurama, and you're Kuronue!"

"And how do you know this kit?" Yoko asked.

"Well for one, my parents used to talk about you two. I recognized you from my dad's stories."

"Hmm," Yoko looked thoughtful. "You look familiar, kit. Tell me are you related to Dartanian?"

"Yeah, that was my dad," Shippo replied.

"Was?" Kuronue asked.

Shippo looked saddened. "Yeah, he was killed three years ago by the Thunder Brothers. They came after him for a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, kit, your father was a good man," Kuronue said sympathetically.

"Yeah its okay. Kagome and Inuyasha helped me avenge father, and Kagome adopted me as her kit about a year ago, so I'm fine now," Shippo stated happily. Then he frowned. "Wait a second. You two weren't here to steal the jewel were you?"

"Guilty," Yoko responded, then smiled slightly. "But then your mother, Kagome, you called her, stopped us and allowed us to stay here."

"By the way, where is she?" Kuronue asked.

"Hmm," Shippo held a finger to his chin. "Well if I had to make a guess she's probably out with Nightfire."

"Nightfire?" Kuronue asked, keeping the jealously out of his voice. Since he'd med Kagome the night before, his dreams had been filled with nothing but her gorgeous face. It was insane how attracted he felt towards her after just one meeting.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you where she is," Shippo said. "By the way, I'm Shippo."

Shippo led them through the dense forest until he came to a wide field filled with flowers of every kind. Yoko couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty of this place. "This is Kagome's field. She created it herself," he explained noticing the awed look in Yoko's eye.

"She did this?" Yoko asked breathlessly. "How? She's not a kitsune is she?"

"Well," Shippo trailed off. "I really shouldn't tell you any of her secrets if she hasn't told you herself, but let's just say there is more to my mother than meets the eye."

"Well, she's done a wonderful job," Kuronue stated, changing the subject so Shippo didn't quite feel so put-off.

"She loves it here," Shippo said. "It's where she spends most of her time. Oh, and that's her right now."

Shippo pointed to a dot way off in the distance. At first glance it appeared to be a horse and rider. But when they got closer, they could clearly make out Kagome sitting astride a black.

"Unicorn?" Kuronue gasped. "It's black?"

"That is Nightfire," Shippo declared proudly as his mother raced up to both thieves. She had a look of pure joy and contentment as she headed straight towards them.

* * *

This looks like a great place to stop. I wanted to continue this chapter but I decided to stop here and let you guys review a little bit and tell me what you think. So, please respond to my call!!! 

Ja ne,

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	3. Lord Fluffy

Hey, guys, I'm back. I just thought I'd update since everyone just about loved my cliff hanger. But, it does make for great suspense. So, anyway, here I am again with an update to please my fellow readers. I hope you like it, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 3

Lord Fluffy

Kuronue's eyes widened as Kagome came racing past them, her hands clenched tightly in the unicorn's wild black mane. The golden horn that graced the majestic creatures head shown brilliantly like a beckon. For some reason Kuronue couldn't take his eyes off her and continued to follow her movements as she and the house seemed to move as one. He had to admit she was a very beautiful woman, even for a human, much more beautiful in the light of day. She was like a wild beauty, untamed by nature. He was so into his trance that he didn't even notice as she and her mount stopped right before the two demons until she had jumped down and was standing right in front of him.

"Uh, hello, you all right?" Came Kagome's sweet voice as Kuronue snapped out of it. Noticing Yoko's questioning glances he quickly uttered a small "yes."

"Good morning, Lady Miko," Yoko greeted stepping towards her a little.

She smiled at him, nodding her head in greeting, before looking at the ground where her son was sitting patiently observing the two demons with interest. "Good morning, Shippo!" she explaimed.

Shippo grinned before bounding into her arms and wrapping his small arms around her neck. "Mama, you're back early!"

Kagome grinned wryly at her son. "Yes, well, I got a rather rude wake up call from Inuyasha last night who practically demanded I come back. And it's lucky I did or else these two," she winked at Yoko and Kuronue, "would have been fried when they attempted to steal my jewel."

Shippo and Kagome giggled while Kuronue grimaced at the thought and Yoko scowled. "It was worth it," Yoko quipped.

"Yes," Kuronue agreed. "After all, had you not returned, we never would have met such an...interesting woman." He shot her an unidentifiable look, to which she blushed slightly.

**"Kagome!"** Came a loud male voice from somewhere in the vicinity. Kagome and Shippo groaned as Kuronue and Yoko stiffened.

"Damn and I was hoping to get some peace today," Kagome muttered. Kagome glanced down at her son. "Hey, Shippo, think you can create a diversion so we can get out of here?"

Shippo frowned. "Awe, where are you going, mama, can't I come too?"

"Tell you what," Kagome said smiling, "you figure out some way to get Inuyasha's attention and I'll send Nightfire back to get you. We'll be at you know who's."

"Fluffy's?" Shippo perked up. "Can I play with Rin?"

Kagome giggled. "I'm sure you can. So will you do it Shippo?"

Shippo hopped to the ground and made a salute as he'd seen Kagome do from time to time. "I will be honored," he stated, causing Kuronue and Yoko to chuckle at the young kit's antics.

Kagome grinned before whistling for Nightfire. When he came back into view, Kagome approached him, followed by Yoko and Kuronue as they studied the beautiful animal. Nightfire walked up to Kagome and lowered his golden horn to her forehead in a friendly gesture. "Hey, boy, can you take us to Fluffy's?" she asked, while rubbing circles on his muscular neck.

Nightfire glanced curiously at the two demons and Kagome turned to find them directly behind her. "It's okay," she said turning back to the unicorn. "They won't hurt you. Hey," she beckoned to both bandits, "come here and let him examine you so we can get out of here."

Yoko stepped forward close to the unicorn and reached a tentative hand toward the unicorn's nose. The unicorn and Yoko studied each other before the unicorn dismissed the kitsune by turning his head away and making a scoffing noise like he wasn't interested. Kagome and Kuronue laughed as Yoko looked a bit put off by being so easily passed over. Kuronue stepped forward next and eagerly ran his hands through the unicorn's mane. "Kagome, this is fantastic, where did you find him? It is one thing to see a unicorn, but it is quite another when he seems to trust you completely," he said in awe.

Kagome frowned at the memory of her finding the majestic creature. "I healed him after a powerful attack from a very evil hanyou," Kagome shivered with hate, none of it going unnoticed by either Yoko or Kuronue. "But, anyway, we'll talk about him later. For now, Shippo is going to distract Inuyasha while we escape to Fluffy's place."

"Fluffy?" Yoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome merely grinned mischievously, "you'll see."

**"KAGOME!"** Came Inuyasha's voice again, as he was undoubtedly drawing closer.

"Okay, you ready Shippo?" Kagome asked turning back to her son.

He nodded before taking a leaf out from his pouch and placing it on his head. In a flash, a second Kagome stood in front of everyone. Kuronue and Yoko looked amazed, while Kagome looked amused. Shippo was about to bound away before something tugged at his tail. Turning around he found his mother holding his soft tail in her hand. "Shippo, you'll never get past Inuyasha for long if you don't bother to hide your tail," she warned. "Remember your training, okay?"

Shippo grinned at his mother before making his tail disappear. He was gone with the blink of an eye and Kagome strained her ears as she heard the high-pitched imitation of her voice as 'Kagome' swept past Inuyasha and announced she was going to the village. "He might make a good thief someday," Yoko casually commented and Kagome glared at him.

"No, Shippo will not be a thief. I will not allow you two to corrupt him." She sighed. "Kami only knows how Shippo has managed to stay so innocent after all he's seen." Kagome got a far off look in her eyes, which got some concerned looks, before she shook her head and smiled again. "So, you guys ready?"

* * *

A half hour later, two demons, one miko-sort-of-demon, and a unicorn later, were barreling across the country side in search of a certain destination. Kuronue and Yoko had been a bit hesitant when they learned they were to ride the unicorn as well, but Kagome had pulled them both on before they could protest. Kagome was laughing with glee as the wind rushed through her hair mixing with Kuronue's, who said directly behind her, clutching her waist in an attempt to stay on. Yoko sat behind Kuronue, a wide grin on his face, excitement shining in his eyes.

It seemed like only minutes before the ride was over and Kagome urged Nightfire to slow down. "Well, we're here," she announced stopping at the edge of a wide field. Yoko raised a mocking eyebrow.

"This," he swept his arm in a wide arc. "This is it?"

Kagom scowled at him before turning to the field. "Yes, Yoko, this is it. You'll see what I mean in a few minutes. Now stay still so Fluffy can identify us."

Yoko and Kuronue sat behind Kagome in doubtful silence wondering what they were waiting for. It took only a matter of minutes before their looks turned to one of awe as a large castle began shimmering into view. Yoko reached around Kagome and touched her arms. "Oh, please tell me that's where we're going," he gasped, in awe of the giant castle, thinking of all the riches he could steal.

Even Kuronue glanced at her curiously.

Kagome smirked before jumping down and replying, "yep."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yoko cried rushing past her.

"Wait, Yoko!" Kuronue called but he was too late.  Kuronue sighed, placing a hand upon his forehead.  "When will he learn?"

Kagome giggled and replied, "wait till he finds out who lives there."

Kuronue sighed. "Yes, well, that's Yoko; it's a wonder he's managed to stay alive so long."

Kagome and Kuronue glanced at each other before hurrying after Yoko's silver trail which ended at a gate surrounding the humongous castle, where Yoko was busy examining the gates. "Yoko, what on earth are you doing?" Kuronue asked his best friend.

"Looking for a way in," Yoko commented while never taking his eyes off the gates, fidling with the locks.

"But Yoko-." Kagome tried to interrupt.

"Ssh, be quiet miko," Yoko said rudely. "This is very risky business. Do you want to get us caught?"

Kagome glared at Yoko's back for the miko comment, while Kuronue looked faintly amused. She turned and pegged him with a glare, which caused Kuronue to gulp.

Kagome stood around for a few more minutes before finally losing her patience and letting some of her miko powers expand, not enough to hurt, but enough to push Yoko out of the way and to the side. Yoko turned intent on telling her to knock it off and instantly froze at the dangerous look in her eyes. She didn't even spare him a glance as she swept passed him and simply pushed the gates open. Yoko fell over and Kuronue sweat-dropped before following after the enraged miko.

They were about halfway up the way before an enormous energy rose dramatically. Yoko began growling with the intensity of the power.

"So, sister, to what do I owe this pleasure?" a smooth aristocratic voice rose out of nowhere.  Yoko stumbled back as a figure in white dropped from the sky to land in the middle of the path. 

"That's Lord Sesshomaru, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands," Kuronue murmured, before glaring murderously at his friend and partner.  "This is all your fault, Yoko!" he cried.

"Me?" Yoko challenged forgetting about the Taiyoukai for the time being and stepping into his friend's face. "How is this my fault?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that you tried to break in here," Kuronue remarked. "Not to mention the fact that you didn't stop to listen to the miko when she told you to wait."

By now Kagome had greeted Sesshomaru and both were standing idely by watching the two demon thieves argue.

"Wait a second, the miko? The miko!"

"What about the-." Yoko and Kuronue stopped their arguing and turned their gazes to where Kagome was standing next to Lord Sesshomaru, a semi-amused, semi-annoyed, look on her face.

Two pairs of eyes blinked and then blinked again.

"Hmph, are you two finished?" Kagome asked finally.

"Um, Kagome, one question okay?" Kuronue said cautiously.

"Yes, Kuronue?"

"Just for the record, you are standing next to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, right; the demon known throughout the lands for his ruthless nature and hatred of humans?"

Kagome shot Sesshomaru an amused look, before turning back to the bandits. "Well, I don't know. His name is Sesshomaru and he is the Taiyoukai of these lands, and truth be told, he is quite powerful." Her lips curled into a viscous smirk. "Gentleman, meet my brother, Sesshomaru."

* * *

Okay, I think I'll end it there. I was getting a little writer's block throughout this chapter. I really hate dealing with dialogue so I hope you guys didn't think it sucked. Anyway, there you have it, I've introduced Lord Fluffy, and like always he is a brother-figure to Kagome. The next chapter will move on as Kuronue and Yoko are told all about Kagome's story. And to read about it, you must read and review. I'd like to take this time to thank my viewers so far, you guys are the best. Anyway I'll update soon, once my muse comes back and I think about where I want to go with this story. In the mean time you guys just keep reviewing. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
